psysonic_omegafandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic Forces
"Why the best wish is still a dream? Be willing to wait for the vanishing charity." - lyrics of an unknown song humming by Shinra Yuria. Psychic Forces are the armed forces led by Shinra Yuria, who is capable to detect and control human being's minds. It controls the vast majority of parts of tastern Asia and a part of Oceania. The use of mysterious but astonishing Psychic technology makes it possible for Psychic Force to conquer and pacify a large number of population and territories. And it is almost impossible to infiltrate into its dominance. Hence, there is little information about this newborn arcane faction. History Rise The outbreak of the Anti-Labour Rights and Interests Bill Movement gave ambitious Shinra Yuria a chance to establish the New Order of the world. As the protesters clashed with police, she was not content with the withdrawal of the controversial law or a higher degree of autonomy for Japan. Instead, Yuria wanted to reshape the world in her own way. She firstly controlled the police to kill those government undercovers and agents in the crowd in order to escalate the conflict. On the other hand, she incited the radical nationalists and undecided Self Defense Force to participate in the revolution, which made General Nikita decide to send COS Army to quell the unrest. And that is the trap that Yuria set for the Commonwealth. When the 92nd Corps of the Commonwealth marched on the streets of Tokyo, a COS special forces controlled by Yuria captured a naval base. In several minutes, hundreds of Tailwind missiles exploded on the head of 92nd Corps. Tens of thousands of Commonwealth soldiers lost their lives in the neutron radiation field. On the other hand, the right-wing trade unions reorganized their armed forces, the Worker Assualt Detachment (WAD), and stormed the symbolic building of Tenzai Zaibatsu. On the same day, the unionists even bombed the television building, causing the death of Kato Shinichi, the famous pro-Establishment host. This event was known as the Black Bloc Riot. Whilst the young revolutionaries were celebrating their victory, Yuria activated the first Psychic Beacon, a device that could control people's minds within tens of thousands of square kilometers, in Tanabe, the Hometown of well-known Omega Yuriko. In consequence, Yuria puppeted an army serving for her personal ambition. Some revolutionaries questioned her legitimacy, the others were forced to obedience before they could aware of what was going on. With unprecedented and overwhelming psychic power, Yuria put the whole of Japan into her dominance within days. Politics During the Japan Revolution, the present Psychic Forces was a radical protester corporation called Civic Autonomous Front (CAF), which was first composed of several student unions of nearby academies. As one of the leaders of CAF, Shiro Yuria led several massive strikes and occupation movements, which made CAF one of the most symbolic organization of the Revolution. After taking control of the whole of Japan by Psychic Beacon, CAF became the dominant party of the Autonomous States of Japan. It held a much more aggressive version of the former social liberalism ideology, which reflects its hostile attitude towards nearby nationalism and totalist countries such as the Commonwealth and Korea. Military Before the Revolution, Japan National Defense Forces (JNDF), the unified armed forces of Japan, was controlled by Commonwealth loyalists. As an autonomous state of the Commonwealth, JNDF was allowed to preserve the backbone of the former Imperial Army. Thanks to the advanced technology of Japan and the help of Russia, a lot of the latest technologies are applied to enhance the strength of JNDF. Before the Revolution, JNDF had become the most powerful armed forces in Eastasia. Equipment Basically, the Psychic Forces use the equipment of the Imperial Army, like Shogun Battleship and Wave-force weapons. Before the foundation of the Psychic Forces, the Self-Defense Force of Japan had enhanced these weapons. In addition, weapons using psychic power such as Psychic Tower and Mastermind are developed. And thanks to the progress of Biology, Artificial Creatures with astonishingly high adaptability, such as the Exploder, are used to make chaos on the battlefield. Tactics Psychic Power is reshaping the battlefield. By using Psychic Detection, it is easy to detect the potential danger or find out enemy critical units. Mind control allows the Psychic Forces to take control of the enemy's critical unit. Besides, the Psychic Illusion can totally hide a troop from the enemy's eyes, which provides the chance to turn the tables. Arsenal Structures * Bio Reactor * Barracks * Mecha Bay * Gattling Defender * Plasma Defender * Psychic Tower * Nanoswarm Hive EX Vehicles * Steel Ronin * Mastermind * Mecha Tengo * Sudden Transport * King Oni * Liberator Infantry * Spitter * Beta Yuriko * Archer Maiden * Shinobi * Tankbuster * Yuriko Navy * Radar Boat * Giga-Fortress * Shogun Battleship * Naginata Cruiser Category:Factions